Divine Love
by Akikazu
Summary: [Oneshot][Weird pairing] With a single wish all of her hard work was undone. However Kagome was not alone as she though, this time she attracted another, more divine suitor, though he may not be a suitor at all.


Disclaimer: _Inu Yasha_ is the property of Rumiko Takahashi. This story in no way reflects on the eventual plot line of the actual anime/manga.

Summary: (One-shot)(Wierd pairing) With a single wish all of her hard work was undone. However Kagome was not alone as she though, this time she attracted another, more divine suitor, though he may not be a suitor at all.

WARNING: Really weird pairing that I have never seen before. If you're a strict reader on any Kagome based pairing I would turn back now.

* * *

. : Divine Love : . 

: . By Akikazu . :

It was over.

Kagome stared at the completed _Shikon no Tama_ sitting innocently in her cupped hands. The pure radiance of the jewel sparkled back at her and held her enraptured for a breathless moment. They had finally defeated the vial _hanyou_ whom had haunted them for the past several years.

They had painstakingly gathered the shards and they had all survived to see it completed.

"Kagome!"

She turned and went off in the direction of the calling voice. Her friends were waiting. Shippo met her halfway, hugging her legs happily before teetering along at her side.

"Sango? Miroku? Are you two alright?" She called, visually inspecting her comrades.

"We're fine, are you?" Sango asked giving her a quick hug.

"Never better." She looked around for the missing member of their troupe. "Where's Inu Yasha?"

Miroku pointed out at the battlefield which had been located glaringly close to the well and Kaede's village.

Inu Yasha stood by himself, his form backlit by the setting sun. _Tetsusaiga_ was held loosely in one hand, the tip of the rusty blade digging into the dirt ground.

"Inu Yasha?"

Kagome slowly approached her friend and laid a hand on his shoulder. He turned from the sunset and looked at her, his amber eyes sad.

"Are you okay?" Her voice belayed her worry.

"Feh, barely a scratch on me," he responded gruffly.

She smiled and her hand slipped off his shoulder to grab his hand. Holding the appendage tightly she took off, tugging Inu Yasha behind her. Inu Yasha made a noise at being pulled off balance and Kagome laughed.

"Come on Inu Yasha, I want to give you something," she said to her companion.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," he grumbled, following none the less.

After a minimal amount of whining they reached _Go-shinboku_, the god tree. Kagome released Inu Yasha's hand and stepped closer to the tree allowing the calming aura to wash over her.

Flinging her arms wide she turned to Inu Yasha with a grin. Inu Yasha had a small smile on his face as well, his eyes slightly glossy at the memories this place provoked.

"This is where it all started Inu Yasha. From the moment I saw you the quest began." Her arms dropped. "It was a long journey Inu Yasha and we've made so many friends on the way."

"We have haven't we," he reminisced.

Kagome placed her right hand on her hip and shook her index finger at her friend.

"But it's not over yet Inu Yasha," she announced.

"What! We've just beat Naraku and you say that it isn't over!" Inu Yasha shouted.

"Don't interrupt, Inu-_chan_," Kagome scolded. "As I was saying, it's not over yet because I have this," Kagome held up the _Shikon no Tama_. "The quest isn't over until we get rid of this. I wanted to give this to you 'because I know you'll make the right decision. Also because the quest started here, I wanted you to end it here."

The _Shikon no Tama_ glittered on her palm as she held it up to her _hanyou_ crush.

"Kagome…" Inu Yasha sighed.

"I want you to take it, Inu Yasha. I only want for you to be happy." She smiled, offering the _Shikon_ jewel to him again. "Take it."

Inu Yasha's hand rose, clawed fingertips shaking slightly. He lifted the jewel with his claw tips and examined the marbled power before enclosing it in a fist.

A pink glow encased his body and a wind began to whip around them, lifting Inu Yasha a foot off the ground.

"I wish Naraku never came between me and Kikyo."

The _hanyou_'s wish echoed loudly through the forest. Tears stung Kagome's eyes as she watched the glow become brighter. She felt herself become weightless and looked down to see that her body was growing transparent. She began to float and Kagome reached out and brushed her hand across the across of Inu Yasha's cheek.

"Inu Yasha…" her whisper filled his ears.

The magic dropped him and disappeared from the clearing.

"I'm sorry Kagome."

She was gone.

"Kagome-_ane _(older sister)!" Sota cried watching as his elder sister fell backwards into the old well.

There was a thud and he scrambled to the well's side. Carefully stabilizing himself, he peered over the edge and looked inside. Kagome's crumpled form lay at the bottom of the well.

She wasn't moving.

"_Ane_?" Sota squeaked.

She didn't even twitch and Sota began to panic.

"Kagome!"

His shout echoed along the well's walls but she still didn't respond.

Sota backed away, his face a mask of fear. His foot landed on Buyo's tail and the cat howled. Sota spun around and ran to find help.

"_Okasan_ (mother)!"

Kagome opened her eyes groggily. The white ceiling above her span momentarily before stilling. Turning her head she saw the furniture of her room.

She was home.

A frown wrinkled her brow and she blinked in confusion. She didn't remember coming home, in fact the last thing that she remembered was…

Inu Yasha's wish.

"Kagome, you're awake!"

Sota rushed into the room and jumped onto the bed. Kagome was immediately squashed as he hugged her tightly.

"Are you okay _ane_? You weren't hurt when you fell, were you? He asked, giving her a childishly critical look.

"I fell?" Her stomach turned.

"Yeah remember? You went down into the well house to get Buyo and you well into that creepy old well," Sota said.

"Buyo was in the well house?" The wheels in her head turned with a new ferocity, and a frown began to wrinkle her brow.

"You don't remember do you? Do you have amnesia, Kagome?" He asked, sitting back to look at her with a renewed interest.

"No I remember." _All too well._ She gazed out the window and looked at the evening sky. "What day is it Sota?"

"Your birthday! You're being silly now _ane_, no one ever forgets their birthday," Sota giggled.

She forced a laugh through her dried throat, "I can't fool you."

"Nope. I'm going to tell _okasan_ that you're awake," Sota said climbing off the bed.

"Sota?"

"Yes," he turned around briefly while opening the door.

"Do you know anyone by the name Inu Yasha?"

He giggled again, "Inu Yasha? What a funny name."

Sota was kind enough to shut the door after passing through but he didn't looked back to catch the stricken look on her face.

"Was it all a dream?" Kagome whispered to herself.

Slowly she pushed the comforter off of her and sat up. Then she pulled the shirt of her school uniform up over her hip. The skin beneath was smooth and pale. She stared at the area blankly and ran her fingertips over the area. The scar from Mistress Centipede was gone.

The door opened and this time her mother hurried in. She made her way to Kagome's side and ran her fingers through her daughter's silky hair.

"Are you alright Kagome?" She asked, worry evident in her voice.

"_Okasan_, I don't feel too good," Kagome whispered.

"Lay down Kagome," she ordered gently. "Go to sleep and if you don't feel better tomorrow we'll do something." She kissed her daughter's forehead. "Everything will be okay."

Her mother helped her lay down again and quietly left the room. After hearing the door click shut, Kagome turned her face into her pillow in order to muffle her sobs.

It was impossible to miss, and no one did. Family, friends, teachers, and long time visitors to the shrine alike noticed the change in the fifteen year old girl. She had taken up the role of a _miko_ (shrine maiden, often performs sacred dances for shrine rituals) on her family shrine, a part she had refused to take on before. At home she immediately changed from her uniform into her _miko_ garb and she spent her days praying, meditating, practicing her archery, and practicing her dances.

Everyone was at a loss as to how to pull Kagome out of her spiraling depression.

Kagome herself took little notice of the changing world around her, preferring to bury herself in _miko_ duties for the duties gave her the feeling of being closer to the past. Though many months had passed, Kagome had yet to pass her travels to the _Sengoku Jidai_ (Warlord Era) off as a dream. She wondered in Inu Yasha's wished had merely changed history.

So lost was she in her own world, that Kagome never saw the worried looks that followed her at every moment.

Currently Kagome was practicing the dance she was to perform during the shrine's festival the next night. The festival was to honor the guardian _kami_ (god) of the Sunset Shrine, who was the _kami_ that lived in _Go-shinboku_. Coincidentally she could always be found near the great tree, especially recently.

At the moment, _Go-shinboku_ remained the only constant presence in her life. The tree still held the tranquil aura she remembered, though the scar from Kikyo's arrow was gone, it was the same tree.

Pausing in her dance, Kagome climbed over the wood fence that surrounded _Go-shinboku_. Sighing she laid her cheek against the tree's smooth bark, her hand coming to rest beneath her chin.

"Was it all just a dream, _Go-shinboku_?"

A breeze twisted around her, ruffling her hair and clothing. A slight smile curved her lips and the breeze blew a little stronger.

"Kagome, dinner!"

Regretfully she straightened and pulled herself over the fence again. She took one last look at _Go-shinboku_ before turning away.

"It's your day tomorrow _Go-shinboku_. Rest well," she whispered.

She left towards the light that poured from the open doorway.

"Sleep tight, my Kagome."

The festival was a hit, more people attended that last year. It was getting late but the crowd barely thinned, it was time for the _miko_'s dance.

The _miko_ herself caused awe amongst many of the visitors. Her archery performance had attracted a lot of attention and she held their attention with her beauty, poise, and sadness. The audience for her dance gathered in front on _Go-shinboku_.

Kagome soon made her way to the front of the audience and waited beneath the light of paper lanterns that were hung around the shrine. She looked at Sota who gave her a thumbs up, and hit the play button on the CD player next to him. The strategically placed speakers played the plucking strings of a traditional ballad.

Her eyes slid to half mast and she began to take small steps towards the audience. Kagome's hand trailed slowly through the air mirroring the movement's of the traditional _kabuki_ dance style. _Kabuki_ was designed to be preformed in a _kimono_ so performing it with her _hakama_ (skirt like pants that cover the bottom of a kimono, Kikyo and Kenshin wear them) on was no problem.

The music began to speed up and Kagome heard the whooshing of the air as Sota threw her dancing prop to her. The music leapt into a fast beat. Kagome spun around and caught the _naginata_ (a weapon sort of like a spear), continuing the turn as she spun the _naginata_ in a circle. The music continued its quick rhythm and Kagome preformed a complex _kata_ to its beat. It had taken her a while to learn this dance as she wasn't training in the use of the _naginata_ but after observing the whole thing several times through she had patterned it as a dance.

The music slowed again and Kagome slowed also, keeping her movements synchronized with the beat. Finally the music was at its original pace, matching the slow thump of her heart. Turning Kagome resumed the _kabuki_ dance style, shifting the _naginata_ smoothly out of her way. Then the music dwindled to a stop.

There was a thunder of applause as Kagome flipped the _naginata_ so the blade faced the ground and bowed.

Kagome waited till the crowds dispersed before giving Sota the _naginata_ and climbing over the fence to sit at the roots of _Go-shinboku_.

It was quiet now, all the visitors had left. The paper lanterns were flickering as their candles burned out. Sighing she reached forward and stroked a root that protruded from the ground.

"You're always so peaceful, _Go-shinboku_," she murmured.

"It thrills me that you can feel me, Kagome."

She jumped to her feet and two arms wrapped around her shoulders. She struggled but the arms held tight.

"Don't struggle, Kagome," hot breath whispered over her neck.

"Let me go!" Kagome whispered furiously.

"Ah Kagome, I've wanted to hold you for so long. You wouldn't deny me my wish, would you?"

His voice was unfamiliar but she knew recognized his aura.

"Who are you?" She asked, giving up her futile struggle.

"Someone who you've you known all your life, though this is the first time you've seen my human form."

"_Go-shinboku_?"

"Yes, you may however, call me Shin."

The arm released her and Kagome turned to face him slowly.

He was tall, the top of her head only reached the middle of his chest. He was leanly built too, she noticed as her eyes trailed to his face. His hair brushed his shoulder and was a mixture of mahogany, light brown, and gold, with a few streaks of green. Her eyes met his and she saw green that matched that of _Go-shiboku_'s leaves.

He had the looks of a god and, if what he claimed was true, he might very well be one.

"How can I know that you're telling the truth?"

"You already do, deep down you recognize me. If that does not satisfy you, I can tell you a tale of a certain _miko_ that travel through time."

"It wasn't a dream." Her voice was breathless. "Why are we the only ones that remember?"

"There was one other. Only the people who were present for the wish remember. So that mean you, me, and the _hanyou_ know of your trips to the past, though in this reality the portal was never opened in the first place," Shin explained.

"So that's what happened," she murmured. "Why haven't you spoken to me before?"

"I can only take this humanoid form after my _miko_ dances for me on the day of my shrine's festival. I can retain this form only for a day unless my _miko_ gift me with her kiss."

Kagome inched away from him, watching him warily. She didn't like the suggestion in that last sentence in the least. He smiled and seconds later his image disappeared. Kagome squeaked as she felt his arms wrap around her waist.

"Don't run from me Kagome. You cannot escape from me, you are my _miko_. I can do with you whatever I wish."

"What are you plotting?"

Shin chuckled and released her, grabbing a hold of her hand instead. He tugged her hand slightly.

"Let's go _miko_, you can introduce me to your family. They are a group of very interesting people."

Kagome sighed and headed towards her home. He was a god after all, there was nothing she could do to stop him. Not to mention that he was the local _kami_, meaning that if he was unhappy the area around the shrine would suffer. Also she was, as he termed it, "his _miko_" and she was suppose to serve him.

"_Okasan_," Kagome peered nervously into the kitchen.

"Kagome is… Who's your friend?"

"My name is Shin, Higurashi-_san_, I'm Kagome-_chan_'s classmate," Shin said stepping forward and giving a polite bow.

"It's very nice to meet you Shin, it's been such a long time since Kagome last brought a friend home. Would you like to stay for dinner?"

"Thank you very much Higurashi-_san_. Kagome-_chan_ told me how wonderful your cooking is."

"Go take a seat then, the food is almost finished. Did you come for the festival?"

"Yes, it was lovely. Kagome-_chan_'s dancing was divine," Shin said sliding into a seat and forcing Kagome into the one next to him.

Kagome flushed, half in embarrassment from the complement and half from anger of how Shin was playing her mother.

Her mother, on the other hand, sighed in pleasure as she watched her daughter and Shin interact. This young man was obviously doing his very best to rouse Kagome from her depression though it meant prickling her temper.

Perhaps Kagome's happiness wasn't as an unrealistic goal as it had been appearing.

"Mm, your mother's cooking is as delightful as your dancing, Kagome."

They were sitting on the railing that surrounded _Go-shinboku_. Kagome was impatient for him to leave but Shin had twenty two hours of his humanoid form left and had insisted that she spend a little more time with him outside.

"Why have you called me out here?" Kagome asked.

"Actually, I wanted to tell you what happened after the _hanyou_ wished on the _Shikon no Tama_," Shin answered.

Kagome straightened, torn between wanting to what happened to her crush and the desire to flee. Her body cringed backwards but Shin grabbed her wrist and held her in place.

"Kagome you need to hear this. You need closure on this part of your life."

She took a deep breath and forced her body to relax. Shin's grip on her arm relaxed and Kagome felt the waves of calm pouring from Shin's aura. Vaguely Kagome wondered where this side of him came from, for he had been nothing but a jerk since she met him in his humanoid form. Finally her heart rate slowed.

"You can tell me now."

"Then _Shikon no Tama_ brought you back to the point where you would have, alternately, fallen into the _Sengoku Jidai_. Inu Yasha and I, however, were taken back to the day Naraku pitted Inu Yasha and Kikyo against one another. As the day played out, Naraku never showed up and Inu Yasha and Kikyo met before me as they had planned. The _Shikon_ still existed in this universe and Inu Yasha wished upon it to become human. Kikyo waited till the jewel disappeared and promptly killed him. A village boy saw and reported what happened and Kikyo was exiled."

"I see… I believe I'll go inside now."

Kagome slipped out of his hands and retreated back to her house. Shin made himself comfortable up in the branches of his tree.

He heard her cry herself to sleep that night.

"Kagome, wake up."

She grumbled but only flipped over and continued to sleep. The voice didn't take a hint and continued to bother her.

"Kagome."

"Go away," she mumbled.

"_Miko_, I only have fourteen hours left, get up. I want you to show me around your world," Shin insisted.

Kagome grumbled again and pulled the pillow over her head. Shin huffed and tugged her blanket and pillow gently away from her, drastically different than he acted last night. Kagome curled into herself in order to keep warm but made no other movement. Shin sat on the bed and ran his fingers through her silky hair.

He bent down in order to whisper into her ear, "if you want we can remain here and enjoy more pleasurable activities."

That got an immediate reaction as Kagome shot out of her bed and threw her pillow at him. Shin merely smiled peacefully after catching the pillow inches away from smacking into his face.

"Pervert," she growled.

He merely smiled, "perhaps."

She huffed and sat down into her desk chair. Picking up her brush she began to comb her hair.

"Well? What do you want?" She demanded.

"I told you, I want you to show me around your world."

"That's impossible, you would completely freak out if you saw all the advancements there've been since you've last taken a walk around Tokyo."

"I want to go and you will either show me or I will find another guild," Shin said adamantly.

"Fine get out and let me get dressed, we'll go in an hour or so," Kagome relented.

"You have thirty minutes."

Shin stood and sauntered out leaving Kagome to get ready after she banged her head on her desk once.

Still got herself ready in quickly and was walking down the stair thirty minutes after Shin had left. He was sitting at the dinner table chatting pleasantly with her mother and Kagome quickened her steps to minimize the damage.

"Good morning Kagome. Shin told me that you two are going to hang out today. Will you eat out or do you want breakfast?" Her mother asked spotting her.

"We'll eat out. I have a lot of money stashed away so we'll be fine," Kagome answered.

"Alright, you two have fun and stay out of trouble."

Shin ushered Kagome out of the house, smiling back at her mother.

"We will Higurashi-_san_."

Kagome frowned and headed toward the shrine steps wondering where she would take the _kami_ (god) that was so intent on seeing Tokyo. A trip to Tokyo Tower sounded good, perhaps a ride on the _Shinkansen_ (bullet train) was also in order. She needed to make a stop for food to so she had to think of a place to eat as well. She also had to fins a place where Shin could take in a lot of modern day culture in quickly, perhaps a trip to the mall was also in order. Nodding her head and humming her approval of her ideas Kagome sped towards the _Shinkansen_ station, leaving Shin to follow in her wake.

They almost missed the train and they were both panting as the doors slammed shut and the train began to speed. Kagome grabbed onto a bar and Shin followed in short suit. The bodies pressed closely in the enclose space and Kagome made sure to keep an eye on her companion.

"Kagome what is this?" Shin whispered.

"The _Shinkansen_, it's something people use to go places faster. We're going to the mall downtown. The mall is like a big indoor market place, we can eat and I can show you a whole bunch of things about this time without having to wander around everywhere.," Kagome explained.

"I see," Shin said, peering out the window with interest.

The train slowed then stopped and the doors opened. Kagome grabbed Shin's hand and pulled him out of the crammed space. Without missing a beat Kagome propelled Shin to the mall which was less than a block away. Again the _kami_ was amazed by their surroundings.

"Should we get a burger or pizza?" Kagome wondered out loud. Seeing the question in Shin's face Kagome explained while making her way to the food court. "They're different types of food burgers have meat and bread and pizza has cheese, tomatoes, bread and other stuff you can put on it. We'll get a pizza, everyone likes pizza."

Shin just nodded, his face still slightly confused. Kagome grabbed his arm again and pulled him along and so he ceased to pay attention to where they were going and looked around at the people that strolled around the mall. Many females and several males were staring in his direction but it didn't deter Shin at all as he took in the clothing and hair styles of the people.

"I've noticed it when I was on the Shrine but being in this form I see that the morality of your generation has declined, most of these females are wearing obscenely cut clothing and a majority of they have horrendously short hair," Shin murmured.

"It's the style at the moment. There are a lot worse people that you'll probably see later." Her pace sped, "there's the pizza shop. We'll get a plain cheese pizza okay?"

"What ever you wish is fine with me."

"You're different than how I first thought of you," Kagome muttered falling in the back of the short pizza line.

"The summoning magic of the dance affects _kami_ oddly. I am just now reassembling my normality," Shin said.

"So you're not a jerk then?"

"I don't comprehend why you see me as a strong pull…"

"Never mind."

Kagome stepped up to the cash register. And looked into the face of the dreaded Hojo. She averted her face in hope that he wouldn't recognize her but it was already too late, she had been spotted.

"Kagome-_chan_! How are you today? What can I get you and your… friend?" Hojo looked at Shin curiously.

"I'm fine Hojo-_kun_, we'll take a medium cheese pizza please," Kagome requested.

"Alright," Hojo rang up the pizza and Kagome paid for it. Hojo handed her the receipt and asked, "would you like to go out next weekend Kagome-_chan_?"

"I can't Hojo-_kun_ I'm very busy on the shrine."

"You have a boyfriend don't you?" Hojo leaned forward, "is it that guy? If it is you shouldn't be with him Kagome-_chan_ he looks like the bad sort."

"Eh? Shin? No, no he's not my boyfriend. He's new around here and my mom told me to show him around," Kagome lied, flustered.

"I see. Well I call you when your pizza is ready Kagome-_chan_," Hojo said cheerfully.

"Thank you."

Kagome grabbed Shin's hand and ran from the counter taking them to and empty seat on the other side of the pizzeria. She collapsed in the chair and did her best to hide from Hojo in the case that he should look in their direction.

"Who was that boy Kagome?" Shin asked.

"That was Hojo. He's a classmate and he pops up at the most incontinent moments to ask me on a date. And even worse my friends constantly try to get me to go out with him, at least they did…"

"You've changed. You're different than before in the _Sengoku Jidai_ or even since your fifteenth birthday. It's been difficult on the people around you, your friends probably feel like they don't know you anymore. Your family is only a little better off."

Kagome sighed and leaned back, staring up at the tiled gray ceiling she responded. "I hardly recognize myself anymore. It's been difficult to be alive but know that if one little detail had been changed in the past you would be doing something vastly different in the present."

"It is the most disorienting feeling," Shin agreed. "I prefer this reality however."

"Why?"

"I get to be here with you and you're not haring off into danger at the slightest moment. You are my _miko_, I certainly intend to enjoy your full attentions."

Kagome snorted, "if being the _miko_ of my family's shrine means being 'yours', I believe I'll start dating and find myself a husband soon."

"Kagome-_chan_! Your pizza is ready!" Hojo's voice called loudly.

"You can always ask him," Shin mocked.

"Sometimes I hate you."

Using that as her exiting line Kagome left to get the pizza. She could feel his eyes boring into her back all the way to the counter. And she swore that she could hear his voice following her.

"But I _always_ adore you."

Kagome was pleasantly worn out by the time they arrived back at the shrine. The meal had been awkwardly silent but conversation had returned as they traveled around the mall. The Tokyo Tower experience seemed to bring them together and instead of near adversaries they had a certain camaraderie lingering between them.

She almost wished that he could stay around forever.

But knowing that, as all men would, he would eventually get tier of her and run off with some dream girl leaving her utterly and miserably alone she decided that she was better off only seeing him once a year. Leaving him, in his tree form, with only her for the other three hundred sixty four days of the year.

And so they sat in silence and waited on the root of _Go-shinboku_.

Finally Shin moved and pressed him hand on top of her in a comforting manner. Kagome looked at him curiously and found him watching her with intense green eyes.

"You know that I would never willingly leave you, right Kagome?"

"You will."

"I won't," his calmness wasn't reassuring in the slightest.

"You will because you will have no choice. I will die eventually, you cannot change that."

"But you are my _miko_, I have chosen you and you are my destined. I may return to the tree this year but next year you cannot escape me."

"You won't come next year. I am going to resign my position as a _miko_."

"You, Kagome don't have a choice. Amaterasu-_sama_ (the sun goddess) has given me today to woo you and this day next year to take you as my own. There is no choice Kagome, you will be my wife."

Kagome considered what he was telling her. She really had no choice if the sun goddess had given the order. She was about to become the wife of a deity that she had know since her birth but knew barely nothing about. There was one option left to her, however.

Moving forward without the slightest warning Kagome planted a kiss on Shin's lips, a small quick kiss but a kiss none the less. There was a shimmer over Shin's body and he smiled slightly.

"You have decided to keep me around then?"

"Well if I'm going to be stuck with you anyways I've decided that I would like to know you first."

"Wise choice but Kuku-no-shi (the god of trees and wind) always did like your wisdom. Actually most of the _kami_ like you, the celestial realm will be a fine home for you."

"And my family?"

"We will remain until they pass on, I cannot promise any longer than that."

"I don't think I love you," Kagome said suddenly.

"I don't care."

"I don't understand you either."

"No one understands _kami_."

"Sometimes I'm not even sure if I li-"

He stopped her words the only way he knew how, with a kiss.

Kagome closed her eyes and commanded herself to stop lying.

She had loved _Go-shinboku_ as long as she could remember, and he had loved her for much longer than that.

. : End Story : .

: . Author's Note . :

Have a happy Valentine's Day everyone.

Next it's _Inazuma_!

* * *

. : Interview With The Author : . 

**What made you think of this pairing?**

Hee, three things. First, I like _Go-shinboku_. Second, I read this one sided Shikon/Kagome story. And third I was reading up on Shinto religion and it was talking about how _kami_ were every where. Then suddenly I got this idea.

**What the heck was going on in this story?**

I ask myself the very same thing. Basically Shin is a god that inhabits _Go-shinboku_. Kagome's dance allows him to take a physical humanoid form for twenty four hours in which he acts like a jerk to get Kagome out of her depression, makes her take him around Tokyo, and tells her that she is destined to be his bride.

**What's going to happen next?**

They get to know each other, get married, have some kids, and live happily ever after. Or something like that.

**Will there be a sequel?**

Not in a million and one years. This story nearly killed me.


End file.
